tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Xavion
' ''' is the most powerful entity in existence and not even wholly believed to actually exist, his worship does not extend outside Kaniros. Personality An extremly fearsome, malevolent and terrifying god, Xavion is powerful, yet lazy. Xavion is almost always in a bad mood, He likes to display dominance, and will claim whatever he desires to have without much consideration for how it will affect others. He has a very indifferent behavior toward death and cares little to none about death and the billions of lives he can take, ready to exterminate anyone or anything at a whim. Xavion is hotheaded and somewhat selfish, and can become easily angered over trivial matters, He is also extremely arrogant in his superior power, but not without cause. Appearance In life Xavion was a young man of powerful build, much like the Nemer who worship him, he had a sharp tail, yet much shorter, He also had pale skin and long ears. His hair was long and black, and two spiky horns protruded from his skull. Along his forearms there are multiple mysterious scars. His eyes were red and his mouth was lined with sharp fangs like the race he is descended from. He wore three golden rings in his left ear and one around his right ring finger. He also wore a black longcoat with golden trim, underneath, black baggy pants. Over his longcoat he wore a red cloth tied around his hips. and a purple cloak attached with a golden chain. This is also the form he chooses to appear in should he feel the need to descend into Aurbis. Xavion appears as a large black vortex spinning endlessly at the top of the God's spire, this vortex is often refferred to as Xavion's rift. In truth Xavion hismelf is formless but chose to take on a form to make sure that his followers do not lose faith in him. Even so there are people who dispute his existence. Powers and Abilities Xavion is, according to Nemer priests, the supreme being and the source of everything. The true master and wielder of any and every other power that is deemed omnipotent. Omnipotence incarnate, he is fully devoid of any potential weakness : his power cannot be cut off or stolen, nor can its use be disturbed, backfired or turned against him. According to Nelthro he is absolutely everything: every single of infinite possibilities and probability, every of infinite reality, timeline, universe or dimension and everything within each of, i.e. absolutely all at once, no exceptions and limitations, all embodied in a single being. A single, timeless everything. A mandatory existence, Xavion is irreversibly omnilocked, existing outside everything, space, time, probability, nothingness and reality itself completely unaffectd by it's rules. He cannot be destroyed, changed, removed or written out of existence. Being immune to his own powers and the powers of others like him. Other powerful characters of Kaniros have described him as having absolute control of all aspects of the universe, and can freely alter its nature, content, inhabitants, history, destiny, etc. All rules can be changed on a whim or flat out ignored by him, as he is literally the one dictating them. Fully transcendent existence, both character and storyteller, of reality, controlling it like an author controls a work of fiction, with the same absolute power and overwhelming authority. He is beyond even the Impossible. He can notably grant himself any life he wish, change any aspect of it, or simply start whatever he desires. As long lives tend to grow more boring, he embraces the path of reincarnation, either within the same world, alternate worlds, or brand-new ones created for the occasion. Appearances *Into Yokuda(Nelthar Canon) (First mentioned) *Three Cheers for Kaniros (First Appearance) Trivia *This is Nelthro's most powerful character and was created more as a sort of joke than an actual character for usage as his usage would break rule 3, 5, 7 and 22,. *This is Nelthro's answer to Datadragon's provocations. *This character is merely a plot device and is used way too much. *Xavion was originally created in Nationstates but was removed after the RP he was involved in ended and Nait outright removed him. *Xavion is useful fro patching up plot holes. *Everything weird is blamed on Xavion. *Xavion is responsible for destroying and Elder Scroll, the reason for this is unknown. Category:Nelthar Canon Category:Gods Category:Genderless Category:Characters Category:Vounra